


το φύλο είναι συγκεχυμένο

by ughdotcom



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Prompt: A male and a female transgender teenager being best friends and helping each other out (covering for each other to protect each other from transphobes)Annabeth and Will are best friends. So it's no surprise they're the reasons they each get a date.





	το φύλο είναι συγκεχυμένο

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt I got from dangerouslythoughtfulsalad on Tumblr (go follow her): Prompt: A male and a female transgender teenager being best friends and helping each other out (covering for each other to protect each other from transphobes)
> 
> And them I went off track lol

“Annabeth if you take any longer I’m leaving without you!” Will called to his best friend.

“Will, do you think I can wear a dress?” she called down.

“Yes!”

“What if there’s transphobes?”

“You’ll punch them.”

“True. You haven’t been wearing your binder for more than 8 hours, right?”

“No, Anna, I haven’t. C’mon, that cute boy you like will be there.”

“I don’t like him!” Annabeth protested, the blush obvious in her voice, even if Will couldn’t see her.

“Come  _ on _ .”

“Coming!” Annabeth walked down the stairs. She was wearing a grey dress that matched her eyes. Her long curly blond hair was loose, instead of in her typical ponytail. Her lips were painted a soft pink, her eyeshadow light. She was wearing Nikes.

“Wow, Anna, you look bomb.” Will said.

“So do you.” she said, grinning. Will grinned, spinning around to show off his yellow tux and blue tie. He was also wearing Nikes. “The blue tie highlights your eyes.”

“Don’t pretend you know shit about fashion.” Will laughed, grabbing her hand and dragging her out to the car where Will’s mom, Naomi Solace, waited.

“You look beautiful, Annabeth.”

“Thank you Ms. Solace.”

“Call me, Naomi, hun.” Naomi said, starting the car. “I heard your aunt will be there?”

“Yeah. We’ve been really out of touch with her and Olive.”

“Does she know that you’re a girl?” Naomi swerved, sending Will flying against the car door. (“Mom!”)

“Nope.”

“Good luck.”

“I’ll need it.”

“And, Will, promise you won’t be rude to Mr. Hades this time.”

“He seems like a dick.”

“Language!” Naomi protested, laughing. “He is, but his kids are nice. Who knows, maybe you’ll get a SO.”

“Maybe.” Will said “Like anyone would date me.”

“Will, if you get anymore self deprecating I’m setting you up with someone.” Annabeth said.

“Please no.”

“No promises.”

Naomi laughed as she pulled into a parking space. “Here’s $20 each. Now go have fun.”

“We will, Ms. Solace!”

“Yeah, Mom!”

“What do you want to do?”

“We have to find my dad.”

“Ok.”

They searched the fair for Dr. Frederick Chase. When they found him he was talking to a woman with her hair in a thick braid.

“Athena, you didn’t want her until she was a her. You have no custody over my daughter.”

“But Frederick!”

“No buts. Go away.” the woman huffed and walked off.

“Hi dad. Who was that?”

“Her name is Athena Grey. She’s your mother.”

“Oh. What did she want?”

“Custody. Now that you’re a girl, I suppose she wants you more.”

“Well fuck that.”

“Language, Anna!”

“Sorry, dad.”

“Hello Will.”

“Hi, Dr. Chase.”

“So, Anna, we’re going to meet your Aunt Natalie here, so you can wait, or you can look around and I’ll text you when she arrives.”

Annabeth opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off by a woman yelling “Frederick!”

“Ah Nat.”

“So, how are you? How is Andrew?”

“Actually, it’s Annabeth, and she’s good. I’m well. You? Olive?”

“I’m fine, so’s Magnus.”

“Ok. So what have you been up to?”

They chatted away as the boy following Natalie walked up to Annabeth and Will. “Hi. I’m a boy.”

“Hi.” Annabeth said. “I’m a girl. This is Will. He’s a boy.”

“Cool. Do you know where the pottery stall is? My datemate said he’d meet me there.”

“Gay?”

“Pan. He’s genderfluid.”

“Cool. I’m bi. He’s bi.”

“Cool.”

“So follow me over to the pottery stall.” Annabeth led the way as both boys followed her. They passed the pig stand, the glass stand, the art stand, the beer stand, and that one stand no one knows why it’s there.

They finally reached the pottery stall, in which a latinx person with green hair was making a pot and moving their head to whatever song was playing (it was an anime intro). They looked up.

“Magnus!” they said. “Be done in a minute, just gotta finish up.” he finished the pot and set it aside. “Someone will take care of that. Hi. I’m Alex Fierro. He/him today, I’ll notify you if and when I change.”

“Annabeth. She/her always.”

“Will. He/him always.”

Alex nodded. “Ok, so I’m taking Magnus on a date, so uh just leave us alone.” he grabbed Magnus’ hand and pulled him away.

“So, Anna. are you going to get the cute boy’s number. Maybe sit next to him at the dinner? Dance with him at the dance?”

“Ummmmm.”

“Do it or I get it for you.”

“Fine.”

“Good, cause he’s right there.” Will grinned and shoved her towards the boy.

“Fuck you.” Annbeth said as she walked toward him.

“Hi.” she said when she reached him. “I’m Annabeth.”

The boy flushed. “Um hi. I’m Percy.”

“I was wondering if um, I could get your number?”

“Sure. Give me your phone.” She held it out and he typed his number in.

“So, Percy, why are you here?”

“Some business thing for my dad, Mr. Poseidon.”

“Oh, of The Big Three Law Firm?”

“Yeah. You?”

“My aunt and dad were meeting up and it’s a yearly tradition for us anyway.”

“Cool. So if you don’t have any previous engagements, you want to set up my friend? He likes both boys and girls.”

“I know just the gay.” Percy joked. She hit him teasingly, and they walked back over to Will.

“So, Will, meet Percy.”

“Sup, Percy.”

“Sup, Will.”

“So we’re going to set you up.”

“No.”

She grinned wickedly. “Yes.”

* * *

Nico di Angelo was just minding his own business when his old crush Percy Jackson approached him.

“Still gay?” he asked.

“Yes, and you’re still not my type.”

“Good, because I got a girlfriend. I’m bi, though.”

“Great job, Rich Goranski.”

“What?”

“It’s from a musical, dumbass.”

“You  _ don’t _ just listen to emo music?”

“No, Jackson, I don’t.”

“Surprising. Come with me.”

“Are you going to murder me?”

“No, I’m going to get you a boyfriend.”

“And if I said I was dating someone?”

“I wouldn’t believe you.”

“You’d be right. How’s the T going?”

“I’ll tell you on the way. Still just binding?”

“Yeah. Too much anxiety to do anything else.” they started walking. “I made a friend at gender therapy, you know the place Persphone’s mom made me go?”

“Ugh that place sucks.”

“Yeah. It’s confusing though because their name is also Nico.”

“Ooh. What do you do?”

“I call them Spencer, they call me Di Angelo.”

“Ok. So Nico, meet Will Solace.”

“We’re nowhere near him.”

“I want you to go up to him and flirt so he says we didn’t set him up and we laugh.”

“Ah. Ok. Sure. You gather your girlfriend and I get the boy.”

* * *

“Annabeth come on I wanna duck for apples!”

“Ok. Bye Will, I guess we’ll set you up later.” she followed Percy away and Will just stood there awkwardly.

“Hi.”

“Oh, hi.” Will said.

“I saw you and I just thought you were pretty and I’d say hi.”

“I’m a boy.”

“Yep. Boys can be pretty. I only like boys. I’m Nico.”

“I’m Will.”

“Well, Will, you seem nice. Wanna hang out?”

“Like…?”

“A date if you want.”

Will blushed and Nico giggled. “Um sure.”

“Great. Can I hold your hand?”

“Yes.” It was ridiculously easy to get Will to blush, and Nico loved it. It made every freckle stand out. “Did Percy make you do this?”

“Yes but don’t tell him he seems to think it’s a good prank.”

“It would be if I was a fucking idiot.”

Nico gasped jokingly. “Wow such vulgar language.”

“Heck.”

“You’re on thin fucking ice.” Will laughed. “Love your suit.”

“Thank you,” Will said, making a show of checking Nico out, “Love yours too.” Will did, it was a pristine black suit.

“What a flirt.”

“Hey, Neeks I thought of something.”

“Yeah?”

“We pretend to have already known each other and were already dating.”

“Ooh, sounds fun.”

“You agree?”

“Let’s fuck with one Percy Jackson.”

* * *

“Hey, Will!”

“Hi Percy! So I’d like you to meet my boyfriend Nico di Angelo.”

“Oh, did you meet him today?”

“No, we’ve been secretly dating for a while, but we decided to go public today.”

“Ah.” Percy said flatly. “So you didn’t meet today?”

“Nope.”

“Hey, Neeks?”

“Yeah?”

“I need to go to the bathroom.”

“You’re a handful.” Nico said, pulling Will away from them. “Actually, or you couldn’t think of how to keep the conversation going?”

“Both.”

They walked over to the bathroom, but a boy blocked their way. “No way, girls, use your own room.”

“We’re boys!” Will protested.

“Uh huh really?”

“Octavian!” a snarl came from behind them and Annabeth stormed to the boy. “Let my friend and his boyfriend into their bathroom.”

“Hi Andrew.”

“It’s Annabeth, let them in.”

“No.”

“Annabeth it’s fine, we can use the womens.”

“But you’re not women!”

“Annabeth.”

“No! I’m going to punch Octavian right in that stupid face of his if he doesn’t let you in.”

“Ooh scary.”

“You want to fucking try me?!” Annabeth yelled, pulling her hand back.

Nico grinned and did the same. “On three?”

“One… two… three.” They punched Octavian at the same time.

“Hot.” Percy and Nico chorused, before turning red.

“Ok, Will, we can go in now.” Nico said, taking Will’s hand and pulling him in. And, just with their bad luck, Percy followed.

“Nico, can I kiss you?” Will asked.

“What?”

“Can I?”

“Yes, sure, why?”

Will grabbed Nico’s waist and kissed him, pulling him into a stall. They heard Percy groan and leave. Will pulled away. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. If anything, do that again.”

“Really?”

“Solace I swear to god.”

“Ok.” Will somewhat roughly shoved Nico against the stall wall and kissed him again.

After bit of making out a knock came from the door. “Listen I love gay shit and all but some people are trying to pee here.”

“Aroused?” Nico shot back.

“I don’t have a dick and I don’t like boys, so no. Also, that you, Di Angelo?”

“Spencer?”

“Did you finally get a boyfriend?”

“Did I?”

“What the hell do you think?” Will said, opening the door and letting Nico out.

“I’m taking that as a yes.” Nico said, smoothing out his clothes. “And you? A girlfriend yet?”

“Nope.” Nico Spencer popped the P. “So. You two go snog somewhere else and I can pee in peace, kay?”

“Sure.” Nico said. “Now there’s a boy and a girl outside, I think they’re looking for you.

* * *

“So how was the make out session are you actually dating now?” Annabeth said as the two boys exited the bathroom.

“You could tell?”

“I’m smart.” Annabeth said. “You guys want to skip the dance and all go out for pancakes?”

The answer was a resounding yes. Then Percy started complaining that he couldn’t tell they were faking.


End file.
